Finn's Better Days
by Crystalbullet
Summary: A collective series of one shots starting with one I personally wanted to write out cause why the flip not. Rated M for paranoid reasons. I do not own the image. I just found it cute. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Skating Days

**(Hello all, Crystal bullet here. coming at you with a one shot I had to write when learning of this character. I couldn't resist because she was honestly just far too cute not to make a one shot of. now this is a one shot but if people like it enough I will make more like it. Now i have a question for all of you. The simple question i'm asking is for you to PM me personally and tell me If you would support me with a pat re on or not. I love writing fics like this one, Azure love, Two cats and a kit and most importantly i'm having real fun writing Feel Invincible as things will soon kick off with it. But i'm finding less and less time to write for my fics mostly due to currently living out of my car. i have a job so i was able to make Phone payments. My new job is in Fred Meyer Taking up nearly 6 Days a week. With a pat re on i could potentially take less hours for work and push it to 5 days or even 4 days if i'm supported enough on it. Hell i even have a few plans for rewards for my Donators if i do decide to put up and make one. Now again this thing isn't a reality just yet. So once again i'm only asking you to PM me And tell me Yes, Make the thing or No, Don't make the thing. I'll even leave a poll up on my Profile for others to answer there and I'll tally all the Votes at the end of June or mid July. Anyway on with the one shot.)**

Finn was currently relaxing near a skate park. He had been hired by the locals to protect it from a threat of being attacked by a rather dumb ogre who lived nearby. Though nothing has happened Finn was enjoying the serenity of the day. It was quiet and calm with an overcast sky and cool breeze flowing through the field and park. As Finn was relaxing he just chuckles to himself happy he can have days like this after all the messed up junk he deals with on most days.

Every now and again a kid would ask Finn to tell a story of how he saved a princess or ask if he wanted to join in with them in skating. Finn told them stories readily but he usually just said no to requests for skating. Skating not really being his thing. After a while the majority of the skaters leave the park until only Finn and a girl are left. The girl is pretty good as far as he can tell. She was grinding, and soaring across the gaps rather easily as if it was all second nature to her. It looked more like a fluid choreographed solo dance rather than a rather intense sport.

Finn having never seen her before today. She had dark orange fur with a large portion of it covering her right eye. She had a small horn on top of her head. and wore a long blue shirt that seemed to be more like a dress than anything. Just resting on her head was a skull helmet that seemed to have a hole in it just to let her horn through. Finn just smiles as she soon comes to a stop at the half pipe he's resting on. Finn leans up and stretches before getting to his feet as the girl addresses him.

"Hey you, what you told those squirts earlier . . .was it true?" The girl asks a bit curious about the stories she had heard.

" Well you have to be more specific cause I told those guys plenty of things." Finn responds rather jokingly.

Looking unamused the girl just rolls her eyes at him before speaking. "I mean is it true how you've battled all sorts of monsters, saved princesses and even kicked the lich's butt?"

" Oh that? Yeah. I'm an adventurer it's kinda my thing." Finn responds with a happy grin.

"If it's true that's pretty cool. But why would you be here at the skatepark if that was the case?" The girl asks a bit curious.

"Well You see, an Ogre was spotted sometime ago near here in the woods and Ogres tend to make a place their own rather quickly. I was hired simply as a precaution in case it showed up." Finn responds getting the girl to smile a little. the smile makes Finn cheeks light up a light pink.

"That's cool I suppose. Thanks for doing it i guess but it's Obvious the Ogre isn't near here so you can go now."The girl says as Finn shakes his head.

"I can't do that. not so long as a cute girl like you is still hanging out here. I'm here till you decide to leave." Finn states rather seriously not noticing the girl's face light up pink as she looks down a bit.

"That's cool I guess. But I'm staying here for a few more hours. My dad is being a total bummer about my school and grades." The girl says a little annoyed her dad is butting into her personal life.

" Yeah well think of it this way. He's only riding yah cause he cares enough to worry about you. I met my dad and the guys a total freaking flake and a bummer. Only cares about himself and how things can help him and him alone. He abandoned me twice simply because it let him do what he wanted and kept him from jail. So ease up on your dad. At least he cares you know." Finn says hating that his own father is such a jackass.

" Hmm I never thought of it like that. I guess he does only worry about me cause he loves me. But still he doesn't have to be such a square about it and bug me all the time you know. Still sorry about your old man dude sounds like a complete lowlife." The girl says a little happy he didn't poke fun about her dad.

As the two get to talking they tell each other about the normal day to day things they do and encounter. Finn obviously having more to say than the girl as he's an adventurer. The girl soon finds herself listening with rapt attention to his stories about battling things like ghosts, vampires and how he beat the lich so many times. After a good few hours the both were laughing and giggling as Finn finishes talking about a prank he pulled.

" And then I said 'Oatmeal?, are you crazy?' only to have him look at the note and BAM! The boxing glove nails him right in the face." Finn finishes getting The girl to laugh her hardest as she holds her ribs and wipes away a tear from her eye.

"Oh man that's the funniest thing I think I've ever heard. How did you get so many people to read that stupid note?" The girl says trying to hold her laughter in.

"Hey peeps are always curious about if they have an admirer or not so it was simple." Finn finishes as the girl stands up grabbing her board.

" Thanks for the fun chat." She says waiting for his response.

"Finn, my name is Finn." Finn says getting the girl to smile and blush.

"Nice to meet you Finn. My names Bronwyn. You're a pretty cool dude Finn. Anyway that was a good rest but I wanna get back to skating." The girl says getting Finn to nod. Only after a moment a crack of thunder is heard and it starts to rain rather heavily. The girl looks up at the sky a bit angry she can't skate anymore as rain plus boards equals broken bones. She's seen it happen too many times to count.

"Ahh man, that's so not cool. Dang you nature yah donk." Bronwyn says as Finn just laughs walking up to her.

"Come on I know a cave nearby that we can chill in till the rain stops. It's not to far from here."Finn says getting her to nod her head and follow Finn as he walks towards the cave. As they walk Finn notices the girl is rather tall and even is at Least half a head taller than him. As they walk into the cave Finn starts a fire and just relaxes next to Bronwyn as the wind picks up. Finn not prepared for the cold weather starts shaking as he feels the cold nipping at him. Bronwyn seeing this smirks and gets behind him wrapping her arms around Finn and pulls him in close. Finn surprised by the action shows no resistance and leans back into her chest letting her warm fur keep him from freezing.

"Better?" The girl asks.

"Much, Thanks."Finn says blushing as he just looks out to the cave entrance. As they sit in silence a grumble is heard.

"What was that Bronwyn?" Finn asks getting her to look at him funny.

"I didn't say anything" Bronwyn says getting him to think a bit before the grumble becomes a roar. Acting quickly Finn goes to get up only to feel himself get punched and sent flying out of the cave as the Ogre grabs Bronwyn making her scream in worry as Finn begins chasing them. The rain soaking all three as the heavy rain pours down like a flood.

Finn races for Bronwyn as the Ogre begins to simply giggle and start tossing Bronwyn up and down as it's mouth begins to water.

"I got a pretty girl. Yay now my meal can be complete. I hear pretty girls taste the best." The ogre says making Bronwyn widen her eyes in fear before screaming her loudest she has ever screamed leading Finn right to them. Finn leaps up at the Ogre and takes a swing at him rather heartedly cutting a deep gash into the Ogre making it drop Bronwyn to the floor. Bronwyn still a bit freaked out just sits there watching Finn fight with the Ogre. While able to tell Finn wasn't very bright intellectually but he was good at what he did. Watching him fight the Ogre because he wanted to save her made her blush a bit deeply before she sees the Ogre drop to his hands and knees tired.

"Now why did you attack us? Furthermore why did you move over to this location? Ogres usually enjoy swamps are highly forested areas. Not semi urban parks." Finn asks pointing his sword to the Ogres neck showing id it moved it was dead.

"I was told by some guy that pretty girls make for great dinners and wanted to make a recipe he gave me. I knew pretty girl there was always at park so I went to close by and waited for chance to eat her." The simple minded creature states.

"Well he was wrong, pretty girls aren't delicious to anyone but the lich. But I do know something else that's really good for dinners." Finn states getting the Ogre's eye to sparkle.

"Ooh tell me, tell me tell me. Please?" The ogre asks excited giving a rather dimwitted laugh.

" There are grey skinned wizards named Ash that I hear taste just like the juiciest most tender meats ever. Last I heard there was one that always hangs out at the Nymph forest trying to get a girlfriend by kidnapping them. I'm sure he'll taste awesome." Finn says as his own eyes sparkle getting the Ogre to laugh and jump around before thanking Finn And saying sorry to Bronwyn before leaving to find this ash it was told of.

"Hey you feeling okay?" Finn asks getting Bronwyn to smile and nod at him silently. As the two head back to the cave Bronwyn just holds herself thinking about how if Finn wasn't here she's be dead and gone as an Ogres meal. She smiles as she sees Finn looking her over every now and again for injuries. Bronwyn feels that thisis just like a scene in the books she hides from her dad where the hero saves the girland they end up in bed.

As they enter the cave Bronwyn shakes herself dry of the water in her fur before sitting in front of the fire. Finn sitting down in front of her sees her shirt is soaked all the way through and he can see the outline of her bra and shorts. They both blush seeing that their cloths are soaked and just look away from one another before Bronwyn speaks hoping to play out her deepest fantasy.

" We need to stay warm so we don't get a cold. that means taking off our cloths. . .I can trust you right?" Bronwyn asks as she blushes even more.

" Totally you can trust me Bronwyn. I won't do nothing you don't want me to."Finn replies getting Bronwyn to smile before she makes up her mind.

 _ **(Lemon ahead. Warning.)**_

"That's what I thought." Bronwyn states as she strips off her shirt, bra, shorts and panties laying there naked in front of Finn as he himself strips naked. Being 16 years old he is rather ripped for his age. As Finn takes his boxers off both he and Bronwyn place their clothes next to the fire to dry as they examine each other. Bronwyn has a very slim attractive figure with supple and perky C-Cup breasts. Blushing as she wraps her arms around Finn she pulls him into her personal space and leans into him squishing her breasts against his broad strong back. Getting her to main softly as she slowly begins rubbing up Finns abs.

"I should properly thank my hero for saving my life shouldn't I? I mean it's not everyday a girl like me gets the same treatment as the princesses of Ooo." Bronwyn says as her hands snake their way towards Finns cock grabbing hold of it and jerking him off.

Finn for his part is stunned and just freezes up as he feels a sensation he's never felt before. He just moans softly and let's instinct take over like usual. As Bronwyn is doing this she leans in closely and whispers in his ear. "Do you like this Finn?"

Getting a nod of the head she smiles and gets in front of Finn with a smile and begins licking up and down his cock shaft. The taste hits her pretty fast as she loves the taste. His cock tastes like her favorite candy Blue razzleberry. She just slides up his shaft and sucks the head of his cock into her mouth lightly licking around the head remembering from those books she reads this is what men like. Having no prior experience she's glad to hear Finn's Moans of pleasure as she continues her work sliding her rather long flat tongue around his cock head as she lightly sucks on it.

Bringing her head down Bronwyn begins sucking rather hard on his cock bobbing back and forth as she sucks and blown on his cock to see if he'll give her what he wants. After Finn's mind reboots from what had just happened he feels his cock is in a very wet and warm place feeling amazing he looks down and moans loudly seeing Bronwyn sucking on his cock as she just closes her eyes. Finn unable to do much just lightly places his hand on her head encouraging her as she takes his 6 inch cock down to the base getting him to fun her head.

"Oh Glob, Bronwyn that feels so good. somethings coming please don't stop " Finn says getting Bronwyn to just suck as hard as she can deepthroating Finn one final time as she feels him fun inside her mouth. filling her mouth to the brim with his seed as she tried to drink it all down only to have to pull off his cock and cough a few times as his final few spurts of fun splash into her hair and gave making her look at him. He's still hard as a rock and she just looks at Finn a bit worried as he leans in and catches her lips with his own.

Kissing Bronwyn just like he used to do flame princess Finn just lines himself up with Bronwyn's slit looking at her blushing.

"Bronwyn is it okay if I. . .put it inside?" Finn asks hoping she answers.

" Yes Finn it's okay. Just be gentle it's my first time. And I'm . . .if you could. . .could you fill me like those men do in the books I read. they're called Doujin I think. I found a bunch and I really enjoy the ones I'm reading." Bronwyn asks a bit embarrassed as Finn smiles.

"I read those too. And sure I'll fill you like in those books. Also it's my first time to so I'll try." Finn says to her getting Bronwyn to lay her arms around his neck as Finn penetrates her pushing his thick cock inside her wet pussy pushing it all the way in making Bronwyn blush and moan.

Finn going off mere instinct just blushes and moans feeling the tight, hot wet walls of Bronwyn depths squeezing and kneading his cock as he starts pushing his hips in and out of her fucking her rather gently eliciting some very lustful moans from the two. Finn begins to pick up the pace as he kisses and nibbles on Bronwyn lips before suckling on her breasts kneading and playing with them as well.

As this is going on Bronwyn is moaning and enjoying Finns touch feeling him grind against every sweet spot she has loving the feeling she's getting. As Finn picks up the pace her breasts being to sway and swirl around gently and then rather sporadically as Finn begins fucking Bronwyn as hard as he can making her walls clench against his cock.

"Bronwyn it feels so good. That sensations back." Finn says as he picks up the pace kissing Bronwyn deeply.

"Mmm than do it let it out inside me."Bronwyn moans feeling Finn's cock twitch and flare before a very y hot sensation fills her insides making her reach orgasm as she cums all over Finn's cock clenching hard against his member making it impossible to pull out of her as his thick hot fun fills the inside of her pussy and womb near to the brim as they both hold tightly to one another.

 _ **(Lemon over.)**_

After a few hours of making love and hard core sex Bronwyn and Finn are lying snuggled up at the fire enjoying the warmth and love they are feeling right now. Finn is the first to speak.

"Bronwyn. . . .where do we go from here?"

"I don't know Finn . . .I don't know. I loved what we did and it just felt so right. I wouldn't mind if you became my boyfriend." Bronwyn says getting Finn to grab her hands.

"Than I guess there's not much else to say other than when do I meet your parents sweety?" Finn responds getting her to blush deeply not expecting him to have said that. After a few more minutes both Finn and Bronwyn are fully clothed in their dried clothes but Finn has Bronwyn panties tucked away in his backpack as a keepsake.

Bronwyn just smiles as she holds her new boyfriend's hand as they walk to her house. Finn wanting to make sure she was safe the whole way.

As they get to her house Bronwyn opens the door and leads Finn inside only for them both to see Kim Kil Wan and Jake waiting at the table.

"Jake? What are you and Kim doing here?" Finn asks surprised. Bronwyn looks at Finn a bit confused as to how he knew her dad.

"Finn dude, Kim called me here to talk to his daughter about some stuff. He apparently kept me a secret because he doesn't like me all too much. Can you believe that?" Jake asks a bit angry his son would keep him secret from his grandbaby.

" Ah Bronwyn I see you've met your grandpa's brother Finn. Thanks for keeping her Safe Finn. Just where were you two anyway?" Kim Kil Wan says as Bronwyn and Finn just look at one another a bit stunned at the revelation. They both knew this was going to be very difficult to explain.

 _ **A/N: Cb: And that's a wrap people tell me what you think.**_


	2. Hunting Days

Finn was sitting down in front of a fire he had made cooking some meat from his fresh hunt. The meat was of a rather large hybrid creature known as a manticore. He had been paid rather well by Jungle princess's guards to hunt the thing down as it was causing untold amounts of chaos on the outskirts of the village. Killing livestock, attacking the villagers and destroying property. Finn while happy to take care of the problem had forgotten to bring along some food for himself thinking it would be an easy kill.

He was wrong. The fight lasted hours and the pure white furred, white maned manticore finally lost. It got in one to many good hits leaving Finn tired ,injured and most of all hungry. Ignoring his common sense Finn had prepared the meat just as he would any other only to be surprised. As for when he went to take a bite the meat was struck by an arrow.

"What the glob? Who's there?" Finn asks as he readies his weapon.

"So you're going to attack the one person who stopped you from killing yourself? That's a fine thank you." The female voice spoke.

" Huh? You just globbed up my lunch. How's that saving my life?" Finn asks a bit confused.

A figure soon walks out of the bushes showing that it's a forest nymph. Her hair is green leaves and her skin is a nice grassy green with antlers and she's wearing what looks like a Hunter's cloak and hood. To Finn however she looks to be a very pretty shade of blue making him blush.

"My name is Huntress Wizard and I just saved you from poisoning yourself. A Manticore's meat is as deadly as its poison unless prepared correctly. Which you didn't." The woman says getting Finn to smile at her.

"Thanks for the heads up Huntress. So how do I prepare Manticore meat?" He asks a bit curious wondering if she could show him.

" Well first you have take out all 9 poison glands that are linked with it's two hearts. Then you drain the blood of what you want to eat from it and boil the blood till it's a nice yellow grease. Than while roasting the meat you lightly pour just a tablespoon of the yellow grease over the meat to keep it from drying out too much." Huntress says while demonstrating by ripping out the glands making sure not to puncture or damage them.

"Wow lotta prep work. . .so why are you out here?" Finn asks a little curious only to blush when Huntress Wizard leans in close to him looking directly into his eyes.

" I was out hunting and tracking this Manticore to kill it because of the damage it caused to my friend Jungle princess's kingdom. But to my surprise you beat me again." Huntress says a bit peeved that she lost to the human again.

"Oh sorry I didn't know. I took the bounty on it cause it's what heroes do. We can split the bounty if you want." Finn says hoping to not upset or make Huntress angry.

"Oh no Finn that's fine. I have a better idea how you can make it up to me." Huntress Wizard says as she leans against the tree behind her.

"I'm down what you got in mind?" Finn asks not knowing what he just signed up for.

"Being a hunter is more than just killing the monster and saving the day. You have to sometimes spend weeks tracking something from the faintest of clues even faded tracks in the mud. My idea is a hunting game." Huntress Wizard says rather confidently.

"Cool I'm down what are the stakes?" Finn asks hoping to get this over with.

" We both are to hunt down and track the ravenous wattle gobbler. It's a very dangerous and powerful animal. First option is the wattle gobbler. Hunt it and either get a feather or two from it or kill it. But there is one other thing even rarer to hunt and find. Find a blue rose and you win automatically. You pick which thing you want to hunt for and I'll take the other." Huntress exclaimed as she looks at Finn for a response.

"Oh I would love to hunt the ravenous wattle gobbler. But what are the stakes? What do you get if I lose?" Finn asks raising his eyebrow.

" If you can hunt down and get 5 feathers from the wattle gobbler. I'll concede that you're a better hunter than me and believe me coming from a forest nymph that's cause for celebration. If I get to it first you'll become my slave as per tradition." Huntress Wizard says with a smile.

"What if I find a blue rose?" Finn asks curiously.

" If you find a blue rose . . .well that would be impossible but let's keep that a secret unless you actually get one." Huntress Wizard responds with a smile.

"Slammacow, let's start after I turn the bounty in." Finn says happily as he sets the manticore pelt off the the side in his pack. After a week has gone by Finn has already made headway in hunting down the wattle gobbler. But everywhere he goes Huntress Wizard is there first. He continues tracking and tracking, hunting and stealth fully encroaching on where he believes the beast may reside.

He is able to find the beast alright. A giant 20 Foot tall bird like monster with brown, black and red tipped feathers is currently sleeping in a massive cave. Finn taking this chance just says yes to himself before heading over to the sleeping giant and plucking 4 feathers successfully. But as soon as he reaches for a fifth and final feather the beast wakes up because Huntress Wizard accidentally steps on a crusty leaf which hides a twig. The twig snaps and the beast wakes up charging at Huntress Wizard.

"CAW!"The beast shrieks as it begins attacking Huntress. Using what spells and tricks she can Huntress Wizard only barely evades it's attacks. The feathers Finn has hiding his scent from the beast as the feathers are bigger than him. Finn not knowing it only puts the feathers between his backpack and his back keeping them in place as he races to save Huntress.

Finn takes his demon blood sword and slashes at the wattle Gobbler's legs. Striking it harshly and leaving a bleeding wound. Finn not thinking throws the feathers away towards Huntress Wizard saying to take them and go. Huntress not leaving Finn behind merely sees that the beast is having a hard time finding Finn due to him smelling like the feathers. Huntress smirks knowing how to beat the beast but is more worried as Finn is getting kicked around and pecked at barely dodging the attacks as the beast now sees Finn.

"Finn ignore the beast we gotta go the thing is invulnerable to an attack once it's hit with it. Your sword won't cut it now." Huntress says shocking Finn who only now notices that she's speaking the truth. It takes some doing as the beast follows Finn and Huntress Wizard for what seems like days nearly killing the both of them. The beast leaves only after the storms near the forest cave pick up leaving an injured Huntress, a tired, bleeding and weakened Finn and two broken prides as both Finn and Huntress have to live with nearly dying to a bird.

" Freaking donk. Stupid bird didn't want to give up. Guess we both know what it's like to be hunted now huh Finn?" Huntress Wizard says laying down on the floor of the cave.

Finn not answering is too busy looking at a greenish flower that's currently blooming in the cave. He picks one up chuckling before he responds.

"Yeah stupid bird but hey I still got 4 of it's big feathers and look a bunch of greenish like flowers." Finn says showing one to Huntress with a happy smile making Huntress Wizard's eyes widen with shock.

" What do you think Huntress pretty shade of green right?"Finn asks getting Huntress to just look at him curiously.

"Green? Finn are you color blind?" Huntress Wizard wonders out loud.

" Well yeah kinda but it's not my fault. I think it has to do with one to many spells cast on me." Finn says making her smile some grabbing the rose.

"Finn this is a blue rose. . . something that only shows itself to a couple whose destiny is to live together forever in never ending love and happiness. They only appear when those two who are destined to be together are in the same area together and are both pure of heart. This is . . ." Huntress Wizard says tearing up at the knowledge she now has into her love life. Looking at a surprised Finn she leans in kissing his lips deeply only to slide her tongue inside his mouth lightly licking around the inside as her eyes close. Finn falls on his back and holds Huntress Wizard to himself surprised at how wonderful he feels.

The kiss lasts only a minute but to the destined lovers it feels like an eternity. The ecstasy they feel when their lips are together spurs them on even more leading Finn and Huntress Wizard to stay all night in the cave just lying in each other's arms.

When the storm finally passes Finn and Huntress both head back towards Finn's treehouse to move Huntress in. It's relatively easy considering how little Huntress Wizard actually owns. Weeks turn into months and months soon become a full 2 years. The relationship had it's ups and downs but the two lovers always seemed to be able to forgive and forget and soon enough all arguing stopped.

When Finn is standing in front of the fireplace in his treehouse. Looking at a picture on it's mantle he smiles seeing his beautiful wife wearing an all white dress with the pretty "green" roses. Soon a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he just chuckles before interlocking his fingers with hers.

"Hey sweetie glad you're awake. Sleep well?" Finn asks happily getting a mumbled yes.

" That a girl. So. . . Can you believe this happened to us?" Finn asks getting Huntress Wizard to nuzzle into him confused.

"What do you mean love?" Huntress asks Finn a bit confused as to what he means.

"Well this all started with me stealing a hunt from you. Now look at us." Finn responds.

" Yeah I can't believe it either but I wouldn't change a thing that's for sure." Huntress Wizard says with a smile.

"Me neither hun. . . .me neither." Finn finishes as he looks above the fireplace looking at the mounted head of the wattle gobbler that brought them together. Hunted down and killed by the two best in the craft.

 **CB: And that's a wrap people. Let me know what you think in the comments section. Also the poll is still up on my profile if you haven't already voted.**


	3. Rainy days

Finn was currently sitting in his treehouse sighing as he was bored out of his mind. He had just met with princess Bubble gum and gotten a quest to gather parts and pieces of equipment she needed for a weather changing device. He had been introduced to princess Bubble gums best friend Lady Rainicorn for the first time. She offered to help with the quest knowing he may need help and boy did he. Jake was off meeting with someone back from his college days and wouldn't be back for another week.

When on the quest he had learned that Lady Rainicorn was a darn good fighter and companion to have for adventures. While she spoke a language he couldn't understand, the simple gestures she made were more than enough to let him know what she thought and how to read her. The quest took a full day to complete and they managed to do it ahead of schedule having gotten home just a few minutes ago. Now why the boredom most would ask. Well the princess had been so happy to have the components she didn't hesitate to use them and activate the machine making the sky turn overcast as rain started pouring everywhere. The machine malfunctioned and exploded.

The machine while reparable would take at least a week to be completely repaired. Thus stranding Finn inside his house with nothing to do. Soon though he hears a knock on his front door. Wondering who it could be Finn rushes downstairs and opens his front door seeing Lady Rainicorn was curled up under his front doors canopy. Seeing this Finn immediately gets her into the warmth of his house.

"Lady Rainicorn? Why are you here?" Finn wonders vocally.

"I came here to see if it was okay to wait out the storm for a couple of days" Lady Rainicorn says in a rather pleasurable female tone revealing a translator on her neck set to 'English'.

"What of course you can Lady. Welcome to my tree fort. Make yourself at home. Oh and cool translator." Finn responds as he shows his entranceway. The entrance stunning the rainicorn silent as she sees so many piles of treasure and countless racks and stands filled to the brim with weapons and armor. She smiles and floats over examining the items.

"Thank you Finn, I couldn't stay in the candy kingdom cause I would only get in Bubble gums way when she's repairing the machine. Nice treasure horde. You kill a fire dragon for it?" Lady Rainicorn asks.

"Nah that's just the pile of stuff I've either found or was given for saving Peeps. Why you want some of it?" Finn asks Wondering if he could help out his pretty new friend.

" No thanks I have my own treasure horde. Not as big but you get it. Were you busy with anything before I came over?" Lady asks getting a shake of his head as a response.

" Nah I wasn't doing anything. I was bored out of my mind thinking about what I could do. Any suggestions?" Finn asks wondering what Lady Rainicorn could think of to do.

" Well we could play a card game together or we could have some fun with my magic." She says getting Finn's attention.

" Slammacow let's do the magic thing." Finn states getting Lady to smile and float down to him offering him a sword, a helmet and shield before letting him get on top of her.

She started flying around zapping the sides of walls and floors making them change to different colors as Finn pointed out with the sword what wall he wanted while saying what color he wanted it. They go through the whole house for hours doing this changing anything and everything they could while pretending to be in a major battle fighting the boring and bleek dull normal colors of the home. After about 4 hours of this the two start to calm down and stop laughing as the fun they had ended when Lady Rainicorn pretended to be struck by arrows. Finn pretending to be devistated cursed the boring colors of the house before delcaring he had loved her.

The action bringing both friends to laugh rather heavily at the silliness of that only to relax a little bit after. Lady Rainicorn was happily curled up on the couch with her head on Finn's lap as they were on Finn's purple couch. Having been one of the things he first attacked. Both of them were watching a movie they had just found called Candyman. They thought they were going to be watching a nice movie. However that was proven wrong as the movie went on frightening both of the watchers to the core as everyone in the movie is murdered in some of the most gruesome ways making Lady Rainicorn dig herself into Finn's chest making him blush.

The movie ends with the explanation about who Candyman was and where he had come from. His tragic and horrible past making it so he was destined to be evil. When the movie ended Lady Rainicorn wouldn't let go of Finn and instead just nuzzles deeper into his chest.

"Lady calm down. It's okay. It's just a movie." Finn states rubbing the back of lady Rainicorn's head. Getting her to softly moan looking up at Finn with a blush.

"Sorry, it's just that movie was way scary." Lady replies.

" You're telling me. That was way bonkers. Stupid poo brain movie." Finn says as he pulls the movie out and rewinds it before putting it back in the case. Lady Rainicorn hears the large clap of thunder and just races up and tackles Finn to the ground affraid.

" AHHH! DONT LET HIM GET ME!"Lady Rainicorn screams as Finn just holds onto her.

" Whoa whoa whoa Lady. It's okay. It was just some thunder. Okay?" Finn says as he looks at Rainicorn with a smile.

" R-Right only some thunder." Lady says with a bit of nervousness.

"Finn would it be ok if I were to. . .sleep with you tonight?" Lady asks hoping it would be okay.

"Sure thing Lady. It's about time to hit the hay anyways. Let's go." Finn says as he leads her up to his room. Immediately he is wrapped up by Lady Rainicorn as if she was a snake wrapping up it's prey only to have her head resting right next to Finn's. He smiles and blushes before rubbing her head.

"Sweet dreams Lady. Don't worry either. I'll try my best to keep you safe even if Candyman was real." Finn declares making Lady blush and smile before she kisses his cheek bringing the adventurer to blush.

" Thank you Finn. That means a lot." Lady says feeling a million times better than before now able to drift off to sleep.

During the night Lady Rainicorn stayed rather still although she did have some very strange dreams. One of the most prominent was of her being chased by Candyman only to get cornered only for Finn to save her at the last minute and hold her in his big strong arms. Leaning into her face about to kiss her only to be woken up by Finn just before the kiss could happen. He said it was time to wake up. Lady Rainicorn and Finn had spent nearly the entire week indoors playing different games and watching different movies mostly ending in horror movies just before bed. The movies didn't seem to effect Lady Rainicorn as much since she would always sleep wrapped around Finn's slender build. A feeling Finn began to get used to and one Lady Rainicorn throughly enjoys. All dreams she has when near him are about him and her in many different situations. One she relishes was when she and Finn were on the roof of her house and she was turning things into different colors with him laughing at it.l only to stop and declare his love for her and this time the dream didn't end before the kiss. She got to taste her crushes lips and it was amazing.

A full week had gone by and sure enough the rain has stopped. Lady Rainicorn felt it was a bit too soon but knew she couldn't impose on Finn's kindness any longer. Even though the both of them grew very close and were starting to get a little closer than they cared to notice. Both always sneaking glances at one another only to blush when caught staring. So with one last game in mind Lady Rainicorn helps Finn redecorate his entire tree fort to a special color scheme. Only when finished does Lady speak up.

"Finn, I can't thank you enough for all your help. But we still have time before I have to leave for home. Wanna play one more game?" Lady speaks openly with a smile.

"Sure Lady I'd love to." Finn says feeling really sad that she has to leave him.

" The game is called the kissing game. The way to play is to one up the one you're playing with by giving a better kiss than them." Lady Rainicorn.

"Sure Lady I'd like to play that with you." Finn says as Lady and he both blush. Only to have Finn close his eyes and lean in for Lady half way. Lady follows up with that and meets Finn the rest of the way kissing his lips rather deeply. To her surprise Finn doesn't freak out but kisses her deeper and places his hands on her muzzle making her part her lips a little so she could lick Finn's. Feeling Lady Rainicorn's tongue on his lips Finn one ups her by shoving his own into her mouth making the Rainicorn eep lightly in surprise as he begins to lick the inside of her mouth playing with her tongue and entangling hers with his own.

The kissing goes on for what seems like an eternity to the two but it's soon brought to an untimely end as they both hear a very loud and surprised gasp which sees Lady Rainicorn ending the kiss. The thick ropes of saliva bonding the two lovers lips together. Turning towards the sound both Finn and Lady see Jake standing in the entrance way where his mouth is literally hanging on the floor due to his stretching powers.

" Finn what the bleep bloop man? I'm gone for a week and you find yourself a girlfriend? What the glob bro?" Jake says getting both Finn and Lady to blush. But before anything else can happen. Lady Rainicorn grabs hold of Finn and kisses his lips deeply and flies off towards her house not letting him answer Jake.

" Finn you traitor you're telling me all about it when you get back mister or so help me I'll never make bacon pancakes again. You hear me? EVER!" Jake says as Finn and Lady Rainicorn disappear into the distance.


	4. Guarding Days

**A/N This chapter was a suggestion by a fan of mine by the name of sonicthehedgehog240. I did what little research i could and I'm hoping you all like the chapter. Now to Sonic i am DEEPLY DEEPLY sorry this chapter took far longer than it should have to come out. Please PM ME IMMEDIATELY! I'll let you know why it took so long and no excuses will be given to anyone here either. I'm not hoping for you all to understand but i hope you all didn't mind the wait. Anyway here is Guarding days.**

Finn was currently waiting for the door to open that would let him into the throne room of the lizard princess. She had requested him for a personal job she needs to have done by someone she can trust. Who better than Ooo's greatest hero and boy wonder Finn the human. He sighs as he see's the princess's guards leave and let him into the room. Finn smiles as he sees Lizard princess sitting in her throne but she looks on edge as just at the start of her head her skin seems to be peeling.

"Yo LP, what's up? Your message said that it was urgent for me to come over." Finn says a bit confused.

"Mmm yes finn it is. I couldn't trust anyone else with this mission. I'm about to molt my scales. During this time i'm ultra sensitive and the slightest touch that's not careful will really hurt me. I need you here to protect me while i'm like this and maybe . . .a few other things." Lizard princess says with a deep red blush on her pink cheeks.

"Sure princess what are the other things you may need me to do?" Finn asks happy he can help her.

"Well while you are here protecting me, i know you'll do this other job for me if i ask you. To give you a bit of information while my scales are gone in addition to being highly sensitive to touch in all aspects of my body, i'm also going to produce far more hormones to aid in me making new scales. What that means is i'll be really freaking horny. I asked you here just incase i can't hold myself back and my hormones take over. While i know you are young. You are also strong, brave and pure of heart so i know you wouldn't hurt me. I feel that if something were to happen between us i could pick no one better to be my prince." Lizard princess says with a happy smile as her serpent like tongue slides out of her mouth as she blushes deeper than before.

Finn's cheeks tint a deep blood red hearing this. He thinks for a minute and sighs knowing that he needs to get over his crush on Bubblegum. And he has to admit. Lizard princess is a good friend and he enjoys her company more than most other princess's due to her tomboyish nature and attitude. It wouldn't really be that bad a thing to let it happen would it?

"No problem princess. . .you can count on me for anything." Finn says as he looks at her. Shrugging his shoulders Finn follows her to her bedroom and just stands guard. He sighs a bit as the hours go by. Nothing really is going on until Finn hears grunting and a few pained ows. Not thinking of it as much he ignores it till he hears some shuffling and a very loud crash. He walks into the room and blushes a bit as he sees Lizard princess without her normal robe. Her pink luscious skin on display as she quickly kicks the last of the molt at her feet away from her body.

"Gross, Never like how i have to do this almost all the time." Lizard princess says as she turns around seeing Finn looking at her with a blush as he tries to look anywhere but her C-Cup breasts and the swollen slit between her legs. Lizard princess just blushes and tries hiding herself before looking at Finn.

"Why did you peek Finn?" She asks a bit curious hoping it isn't anything to strange.

"Well i heard shuffling and something break so i thought you were in trouble. I opened the door and uhh. . . saw your butt before you kicked that skin away." Finn says as Lizard princess just smiles some and walks over to Finn and carefully hugs him.

"Thanks finn. But don't worry no one really knows when i go into molt as it happens randomly over the course of a few months to as late as a year." She says as she nuzzles into Finn. Finn responding by holding her gently to himself remembering that she's very sensitive. Unknown to him is that the action gets Lizard Princess a bit heated as she feels him hold her. The sensation his touch sends her into is just immeasurable in how pleased it makes her. She feels her nethers wetten as she licks her lips.

"Mmm that feels so good Finn please won't you join me in the bed? After all . . .You said you'd do anything for me in this time of need." Lizard princess says as she leads Finn towards her rather large bed laying him on his back.

"Please take your clothes off. You won't need them." Lizard princess says before she heads to the bedroom door looking around seeing no guards or subjects as she closes it with a smile. Locking the door she looks back to Finn seeing that he indeed has taken off his clothes. Every last bit even his little bear hat revealing his solid sun gold colored hair that reaches well past the norm even going about 3 feet past his own two feet. Lizard princess just blushes deeply as she feels her hunger for him rise before licking her lips and racing to the bed.

Getting into the bed Lizard princess just takes his 6 inch long cock and she begins to softly jerk him off.

"Mmm already this hard for little old me? I'm glad i can make you feel this way." Lizard princess says with a gentle smile as Finn's face tints red. Looking at LP he just smiles and chuckles.

"I'm glad you like it. I was thinking i was going to be a bit small to help you at all." Finn says getting LP to just lean down and have her serpent like tongue wrap around his cock multiple times till her whole tongue is coiled around it. She then winks at him as she uses her tongue to jerk his cock off.

The wet slippery sounds begin to fill the room as Finn just moans happily before feeling LP slide his cock into her mouth sucking it softly as her tongue continues jerking him off. The dual feeling getting him to finish inside her mouth rather quickly.

Lizard princess just blushes deeply drinking down his sodium and protein rich fluid before looking up at him with a gentle smile. She gets up and licks her lips clean as she straddles his lap.

"Mmm thank you for the drink Finn. It was delicious and should help me grow my scales back quickly. Now Crown me baby." Lp says getting Finn to grab hold of her breasts softly as he takes his cock sliding it inside her womanhood with a gentle yet quick thrust getting Lizard princess to moan loudly as she feels her walls constrict and cling to Finns every inch as he moans.

"Mmm this is what this feels like? Wow no wonder Ash always tries to "Get into their pants" As he puts it. This feels so good." Finn says getting LP to blush tenderly leaning in and kissing him passionately as she feels him pounding into her in the most gentle and tender way making her overly sensitive body react by flooding her systems with pleasure curling her toes.

"Mmm keep it up please Finn, Don't stop doing this it feels way too good. Please go harder and faster." Lizard princess begs getting Finn to grab hold of her waist and begin picking up his speed.

"Mmm like this princess?" Finn says getting a very happy and quick nod.

"Mmm glob yes just like that. Keep going please." LP moans happily as she wraps her arms around his neck as her legs wrap around Finn's waist.

Picking up his pace Finn just fucks Lizard princess harder and faster as her breasts begin bouncing softly as the bed creaks. Lizard princess beginning to moan and groan loudly feeling her body spike and writhe in absolute pleasure at the touch of the man she loves as Finn continues his actions loving the feeling he's currently receiving.

Finn leans down and kisses Lizard princess' lips as he begins sliding his tongue around the inside of her mouth. His shaft currently grinding in just the right way inside LP to get her insides to clamp tightly against his manhood. The head of his cock knocking against her aching womb making her moan into Finn's mouth as she explores literally every inch inside Finn's mouth with her long serpent like tongue. Feeling he can't hold on any longer Finn just pulls back and gets onto his back taking Lizard princess with him getting it so she's on top of him. The Princess begins bouncing up and down on him happily as she smirks.

"So close to finishing inside me huh? Okay just let loose my dear. I'll take every last drop." Lizard princess moans as Finn does exactly that finishing off inside her tight wet pussy. As soon as Finn's first spurt of thick, hot seed enters inside lizard princess' womb she peaks aswell orgasming all over the bed as well as Finn's meat. Unfortunately for Finn Lizard princess was still very much in estrus and just begins bouncing up and down harder and faster on top of him making sure that he stays long and hard till she is satisfied completely.

"Be ready Finn, Things will only get tougher from here. I hope you can handle it my hero." Lizard princess speaks with a gentle smile before leaning down and kissing Finn's lips as she continues her actions picking up the pace and going as fast as she can. The two lovers seem to go all day and night never once stopping in the middle except to relax and get a breather or something to drink. Soon the sun rises on a new day and our young Hero just yawns feeling strangely refreshed and energized. Looking around Finn notices that he's not in his tree house and just yawns before stretching. His hand bumping into something soft and very warm.

Looking to what his hand touched he sees that it's pressing into Lizard princesses breast making him blush as she stirs awake.

"Mmm we just finished round 13 Finn . . . My scales are back and I'm not in the mood. Wait till tonight." Lizard princess says getting Finn to just stare at her a bit confused.

"I thought that was a dream." Finn says rubbing his head softly.

"Well it wasn't. You were caught in the haze of my pheromones. We mated rather well and you lasted so long. I was right to call on you Finn. You kept me safe and satisfied my every need. You really are the best hero out their." Lizard princess says happily hugging him.

"What happens from here." Finn asks a bit curious as he looks her up and down.

"Whatever you want Finn. You can leave and we can remain friends or you can move in here and be my king." Lizard princess says as seriously as she could given the situation.

"Huh . . .what would a hero like Billy do?" Finn asks only to think on what Billy would Say. Getting his Answer Finn looks to Lizard princess with a smile and goes to answer.

 **CB: AND I'M BACK! (Sick guitar Solo) I just got myself back up and running from a VERY VERY hard place to get out of. Kind of hard to update stories, Write chapters and shit when you're broke, Homeless and saving money. But it's over and i'm back and punched out a few Updates. They will be coming systematically in the coming weeks for ALL my stories. I left this chapter as a cliffhanger as I have an idea for the One shots. Some will have a second chapter and some will not. Some will be crossovers and some will not. But this is the first official statement that these One shots have the potential for more chapters. Anyway it's great to be back and i hope to update more soon.**


End file.
